Traditionally, graphic arts stations have typically been embodied by easels in one form or another. Easels can be flimsy and awkward structures. Often, they are little more than a tripod with some adjustability in features, for instance, the length of the legs of the tripod. Also, past easels, tripods especially, only allow a single person to work on a single piece of art. These easels only allow work on a single side of the easel. It is inconvenient or impossible, for instance, for a person to safely move a canvas to allow it to dry.
Prior art easels are also very limited with respect to the additional features that can be incorporated in or attached to the easel. Conventional features include a bottom ledge to rest, for instance, a paint canvas on. Also, the easels may have a top bar to, for instance, clip watercolor paper onto. An artist, however, may require some shelf space, or a bulletin board, or other structures to facilitate the process of painting or drawing.
Another potential drawback of prior easels is the complicated nature of the components. The way in which the various parts of the easels are assembled together and modified can be complicated. There is a need for simple, yet sturdy, assemblies to facilitate modification and use of easels.